pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arceus
|dex number = #493}} Arceus is the Alpha ''Pokemon. It does not evolve. Arceus is also known as "The Original One," "pokemon alpha" as it is said that it created the regions, Sinnoh and Ransei, and possibly the entire universe, along with the Pokemon, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, and Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Biology Arceus's body is colored white and gray, It has a gray underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of Arceus's mane, tail, and face, and Arceus's four pointed feet are tipped with golden hooves. Its mane is long, moving away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumes past Arceus's waist, the underside of Arceus's limbs also being colored gray, and with points at the tops of the legs. Arceus's tail iis colored similarly to its mane. Arceus is 10.6 feet tall, and it weighs 705.5 pounds. Arceus is capable of changing forms to fit every known type, however only minimal color changes are present in these form alterations. Canon Appearances Major * Arceus made its debut in ''Arceus and the Jewel of Life. ''It was shown to be trying to destroy the land due to the betrayal of Damos. Fanon Appearances Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Master Core's Arceus appeared in [[Core of Legends|''Core of Legends]] and ''Core of Creation''. It resembled the form of Master Fortress. * Mew transforms into Master Core's Arceus several times in ''Core of Creation''. A Random Pokémon Show * Gary sends out an "Arceus" in The Return but it is revealed to have just been a Zorua. Pokémon Tales * Arceus debuted in ''Vs. Arceus''. It is summoned by the Azure Flute by Shadow, then rampaged due to him not having all the Plates. It refused to help him. ** It returned in ''Shadow of Oblivia''. when it was forcibly summoned and controlled by Shadow in the Golden Armor. It is freed and escapes. Pokedex Entries 'Diamond' It is described in mythology as the Pokémon that shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms. 'Pearl' It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed. 'Platinum' It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world. 'HeartGold, SoulSilver' According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world. 'Black, White, Black 2, White 2' It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world. 'X' It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world. 'Y' It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed. Moves *START: Seismic Toss *START: Cosmic Power *START: Natural Gift *START: Punishment *010: Gravity *020: Earth Power *030: Hyper Voice *040: Extreme Speed *050: Refresh *060: Future Sight *070: Recover *080: Hyper Beam *090: Perish Song *100: Judgement Gallery FairyArceus.png|Fairy by Pug PieArceus.png|Pie by Pug Z87fzip.png|The theory of pokemon mythology Arceus (Cosmic).png|Cosmic Type Arceus Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Large Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Legendaries Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:White Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Mythical